Te Extraño II
by HeyArcia
Summary: Secuela de "Te extraño" . Quinn decide explayarse sobre sus sentimientos, miedos y anhelos.


**Te Extraño **  
Episodio 2

* * *

Ella no puede decirme adiós y a veces creo que es porque aun me ama. Es difícil poder saber cuándo miente o cuando esta alejándome de verdad, pero mas difícil es dejar de decir que es mi princesa, sabes? Cuando amas de esta manera no importa si esas ahogándote o ahogado, simplemente sigues, a veces no sabes si ya has muerto o si simplemente estas allí parado en la nada.  
Sus palabras me pueden llenar de esperanza y miedo, puede ser tan tajante y a veces tan flexible que no se cual es la causa que debo seguir en cuanto a sus efectos. A veces digo cosas cargadas de dolor y miedo, es estúpido yo no la odio, y ella lo sabe, ella sabe que mi vida está en sus manos pero me duele, a mi también me duele y a veces es desesperante no tener a mi princesa en mis brazos, un delicado beso al amanecer y una noche entera siendo mía, no me importan las opiniones, los que lograron entender solo me sostienen, no me dejan caer en la batalla, juro que nunca vi una guerra pero admito que hoy conozco las que se libran en nombre del amor.

¿Esto es narnia? ¿Es mi narnia? Jajaja... Que estupideces digo...  
Mi té está un poco caliente y mientras escribo estas palabras tengo un suave recuerdo de sus brazos recorriendo mi espalda, antes de seguir camino a la cocina, recuerdo el dulce aroma que tiene en las mañanas, es inexplicable, es solo suyo, nadie que haya conocido en mi vida tiene ese aroma tan perfecto. Algunos creen que eh idealizado al amor de mi vida en ella, a la mierda con todos, ella clavo un puñal en mi y aun sigue siendo mi amor. No hay víctimas en esta historia, yo también lastime su corazón y Dios sabe que entregue todas mis posibilidades de ir al cielo solo por ella, de rodillas le pedí que no me la saque, que la deje conmigo porque no iba a soportar, y no lo estoy soportando. Estoy entrando en pánico, siento que todo esta tan cerca y tan lejos, ella está allí y necesito que me deje entrar, si con lágrimas se abrieran estas puertas juro que tendría mil llaves para intentarlo. Intento ser fuerte y algunos inconscientes arremeten contra mi con frases armadas, no me interesa… ¿está mal gritarle a quien cree entender?

–"Déjame"-.

Mis amigas creen poder sostenerme pero ninguna jamás pudo tocarme, es extraño como frente a ellas todo suena a mentiras.

– "Dejame"-

.y gritan, insultan, se enojan y todo termina en tres palabras.

–"no te metas"-.

**TERCA** así me dicen algunos, no me interesa, es que esos algunos no saben como se siente amar, no saben cómo se siente arriesgar, no pueden porque el miedo los consume, a mi no, mi corazón es capaz de soportar cosas que otros tal vez no, yo **AMO** de verdad, no juego a los novios, ni a la novela mal armada, con guionistas dramáticos y actores de poca monta, yo acá tengo una historia y en las historias hay realidad, y mi realidad es simple y complicada, es locura y pasión, solo unos pocos entenderán cuando digo que decir **Te amo** en mi caso es Simple y complicado. Ojala pudiera explicar esto y se que miles lucharían conmigo porque este amor es real, es solo que no se si no puede verlo o simplemente no quiere tenerlo, o tal vez es más difícil de lo que creo… ya no se que pensar, hacia donde apuntar, si escapar o seguir…

Se que no voy a escapar, siempre me amenazo a mis misma, me empujo a irme. ¿nunca borraste su numero de tus contactos? Yo lo hice ciento de veces, pero tengo guardado un archivo con su número en mi mente y en mi celular, asique eso no funciona, porque cuando desespero simplemente lo recuerdo como si fuera un código en mi cabeza, el código de acceso a una sonrisa, porque ella puede responder con un "hola" o con un "¿que queres?" y aun así sonrió, porque es su voz la que me hace temblar el cuerpo. La extraño asquerosamente y eso es asqueroso, me regalo una gata. Lo se, este texto no tiene mucha correlación, es solo un vomito de amor, pánico y dolor. Todas las noches abrazo a nuestro bebe y la lleno de besos, y solo pienso que lindo seria compartir esos momentos con ella… jajaja le enseñe a la gata a dormir cucharita conmigo y a darme besos "tornado" y cada vez que puedo le recuerdo que su "mami" la ama igual que yo, es estúpido por dios es solo un gato… pero es mi vida, es mi pedazo de ella, lo único que tengo conmigo y si me aferro a ese animalito como si fuera lo único que tuviera en mi vida. Recuerdo que lloraba el día que la castraron porque tenía miedo que muriera con la anestesia, es un poco dramático pero tenía miedo de perderla.

Ella me decía "**my lady**", y si… soy suya.

–"agg tengo demasiado para decir y no se cómo hacerlo"-.

Mientras escribo, pienso, hablo y observo el maldito teléfono e incluso por momentos me ilusiono lo suficiente para mirar hacia la ventana y rogar que este parada allí en la puerta. Pero creo que no va a pasar, ¿no?... le dije te odio, le dije ¡TE ODIO! Tan estúpida puedo ser… yo no la odio solo odiaba sentirme tan mal y que no estuviera allí para sostenerme un segundo porque el piso esta mas abajo de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No tengo idea… ¿Qué SE SUPONE? ¿QUE VA A LEER ESTO Y VENIR POR MI?... ¿tan enamorada puedo estar? ¿Que es esto?… alguien que me diga que tengo que hacer porque ya nada funciona, ya se me están cayendo los brazos, ya no tengo fuerza… pero de algún lado saco un poco más, es un poco ilógico lo que digo, ¿pero que de todo esto es lógico? El amor no tiene nada de lógico, simplemente es ir contra la pared mil veces hasta que se rompa… supongo.

Extraño como sabía tocarme, como sabía tratarme, amaba esa mirada asesina cuando algo que estaba a punto de hacer no le gustaba y la sonrisa que dejaba escapar cuando le decía algún piropo, a veces entraba en pánico y en vez de despertarme con amor se ponía nerviosa y prácticamente me gritaba, era tierno. O cuando nos vestíamos parecido, esas idioteces son tiernas y me hacen sonreír, ni hablar cuando me decía que no la deje tomar cerveza porque iba a montar un show, y la dejaba tomar un poco solo para que me bailara porque me encantaba como movía el cuerpo. Mi mano siempre estaba en su cintura, o tal vez mas abajo, maldita costumbre pero me encantaba tenerla cerca, sostenerla y darle seguridad. Conmigo nada le podía pasar, nada le puede pasar.

Oh por dios! Acabo de recordar el dia que se arrodillo delante de mi y me dijo una mezcla entre el guion de novia fugitiva y sus propias palabras. Admito que me desarmo, que casi muero y las lagrimas fueron lo primero que escaparon, ¡MIERDA! Ella me hacia tan feliz, me hace feliz incluso hoy. Discutíamos los nombres de nuestros hijos y pensábamos en comenzar a ahorrar para poder tener hijos. Tenía mis sueños más profundos al descubierto con ella.

"_¿rocco? ¿Rocco? ¿Rachel? Ese es nombre de perro" – le dije mientras caminábamos a la parada de colectivo._

"_El hijo de Madonna se llama así" – Respondió ofendida._

"_me gusta más Santino"- Respondí un poco asustada porque cuando se encaprichaba con algo era mejor que diera el brazo a torcer o las cosas iban a ponerse feas._

"_Isabella si es nena, santino si es varón" – Me sonrió._

"_¿Isabella? Me encanta ese nombre" – No pude evitar imaginarme con una niña igual a ella en mis brazos._

"_te lo estas re imaginando" – se burlo de mi y hacía gestos como si estuviera embarazada. _

**Isabella...**

A veces creía que me estaba arrastrando demasiado rápido pero me encantaba, me encantaba caer y que me levantara, me encantaba pedirle que me cante. Creo que una semana antes que termináramos estábamos acostadas en la cama y saco su celular, "How deep is your love" comenzó a sonar y le sonreí, esa era, **ES**, nuestra canción. Imaginar que estábamos allí una a lado de la otra y ella cantando la canción con un video de youtube para no perderse en la letra, creo que sonreí durante toda esa noche.

¿Cómo CARAJO FUE QUE PERDI? ¿Cómo fue que la perdí?...

Errores eh cometido y los asumo pero **Rachel, mi berry,** decime si no vale la pena que recuperemos ese amor, nuestro amor único, nuestros juegos en el medio de la sala pegándonos con trapos de la cocina o cuando no te dejaba levantarte de la cama porque me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas y tenias que quedarte un ratito mas. Amar es así, amar es complicado y doloroso, pero sí que vale la pena, alguien me dijo "no hay nadie que no valga la pena" y no lo creía, antes creía que nadie valía lo suficiente para seguir adelante, pero ella cambio esa idea de mundo que tenía en segundos. Desde que bajo de ese taxi acomodándose el pelo y sonriendo. Desde ese momento en el que me dijo Hola por primera vez sabia que ella valía la pena, vale mil guerras y todo el sufrimiento del mundo, ella lo vale porque con ella todo eso se puede borrar en un beso.

_"si tengo que esperar, esperare, no importa que tan largo se vuelva, al amor de tu vida, lo esperas, lo extrañas, lo entiendes, lo amas por sobre todo y todos."_

**Quinn Celeste Fabray.**

02/06/2013

* * *

** Arcia.**


End file.
